Pelangi Dibalik Badai dan Matahari
by agustine2208
Summary: Aku terlalu terbutakan oleh gelapnya badai dan terangnya cahaya matahari sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa pelangi yang indah tengah menatap dan menungguku... #NHFD8/Future/


Pelangi Dibalik Badai dan Matahari

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by : fatrakey dan hyugana**

 **.**

 **Fic ini merupakan hasil dari 2 author mohon maaf jika ada salah kata yang kurang berkenan dihati. Ide dan sebagain cerita dari fatrakey dan sebagian cerita lagi dari hyugana. Semoga suka dan selamat membaca :D ^^v**

 **#NHFD8/Future**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aaarrggghhhhh… aku pusing"

"Mohon untuk tidak berisik di perpustakaan"

" _Summimasen_ "

Ketiga orang itu menahan tawanya setelah melihat sahabat kuningnya ini ditegur oleh penjaga perpus dengan teriakan keputusasaannya. Mereke berempat adalah murid dari sekolah menengah atas di KHS ini.

Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka berempat tengah mengerjakan tugas bahasa bersama-sama. Tapi sedari tadi Naruto hanya mengetuk-ngetukan pensil diatas meja tidak ada ide satupun yang melintasi kepala kuningnya itu.

Karna itulah dia menjadi frustasi dan berteriak sehingga ditegur oleh petugas perpustakaan.

"Hahah…. Tadi itu sangat lucu sekali. Kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya Naruto" ucap Sakura pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hn, itulah dia si baka" lanjut Sasuke, membuat Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya kesal pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Bukannya dibantu tetapi ia mendapatkan ejekan itu.

Namun hanya Hinata yang tidak berkomentar padanya.

"Terserah kalian. Apakah kalian sudah selesai mengerjakan puisinya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Ketiganya mengangguk kompak, lagi-lagi membuat Naruto merasa kesal.

 **Tteettt…..** terdengar suara bel pertanda masuk didengar. Mereka berempat bersia-siap kembali ke kelas saat waktu istirahat sudah habis.

.

Perasaan gugup luar biasa dirasakan Naruto saat ini, ketika pelajaran bahasa harus membuat sebuah puisi karya dirinya sendiri. Bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatnya luar biasa gugup bahkan nanti puisi yang ia buat harus dibacakan didepan kelas. Sudah berapa kali dia mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya yang semakin berantakan. Peluh membasahi dahinya, Naruto benar-benar tidak mempunyai ide apapun untuk menulis sebait puisi itu.

Sejak istirahat tadi sampai sekarang sebuah ide untuk mengarang puisinya tidak mucul sama sekali dan itu membuat ia semakin cemas dan khawatir dengan nasib yang akan menimpanya nanti.

Diedarkannya pandangan kesegala arah melihat teman-teman yang tengah sibuk mencatat apa yang ada didalam pikiran mereka.

' _Apa hanya aku saja yang belum mendapatkan ide? Aaarrrggghhhh aku ini benar-benar payah'_ batinnya menatap kertas kosong didepan mejan.

Naruto kembali melirik kearah teman sebangkunya "Sasuke, kau membuat puisi tentang apa?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sasuke menoleh dengan pandangan dingin "urusai, kerjakan punyamu" balasnya singkat.

Hal itu seketika membuat ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi seperti tadi "dasar pelit. Aaarrgghhh aku sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan ide apapun. Kenapa sih sensei harus memberikan tugas seperti ini akukan tid_"

"DIAM KAU BAKA" teriak Sasuke membuat Naruto terkejut membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Go….gomen" nyalinya ciut seketika melihat sahabatnya yang sudah marah seperti itu.

Semua penghuni kelas XI-6 menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti Sasuke. Namun masih ada seorang siswi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

 _'Ganbatte, Naruto-kun'_ batin sang gadis melihat Naruto yang kembali mengacak-ngacak rambut kuningnya.

"Semakin aku memikirkan idenya, semakin aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku tulis ini"

Gerutuan demi gerutuan tidak jelas lolos dibibirnya yang kesal dengan tugas yang diberikan sensei bahasa kali ini.

Tapi ketika semakin memikirkan ide yang tidak kunjung juga datang tiba-tiba saja pandangannya ia alihkan pada sosok gadis berambut pink yang menjadi ketua osis di sekolahnya.

"Kira-kira Sakura sudah membuat puisi seperti apa ya?"

 **Set…..** tatapannya ia alihkan pada gadis lavender didepannya "bagaimana dengan Hinata? Puisi seperti apa yang sudah ia buat?"

Semua murid sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas puisi yang diberikan sensei tadi pagi, dan hanya Narutolah yang sama sekali belum menyelesaikannya. Bagaimana mau selesai jika idenya tidak muncul sama sekali.

 **Kkreekk!** Pintu kelas dibuka, menampilkan sensei yang kembali masuk setelah tadi pelajarannya dipotong dengan waktu istirahat.

"Baiklah minna, apakah kalian sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya?"

"Ha'i sudah sensei" jawab murid kompak minus Naruto.

Sensei itu mengedarkan pandangan kesetiap murid yang terlihat sudah siap jika dipanggil kedepan untuk membacakan puisi yang tadi mereka buat. Namun sensei itu menatap kearah Naruto yang terlihat tegang dan tidak siap sama sekali.

"Baiklah yang membacakan puisi pertama kali adalah…" sensei itu melirik kesana kemari "Uzumaki-san silahkan maju kedepan"

Otomatis membuat kedua matanya terbelalak lebar, semua pandangan menatap padanya. Begitupun dengan Sasuke yang berada disampingnya menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan 'semoga berhasil kawan.'

 _'Dia mengejekku'_ batin Naruto mendelik sebentar kearah Sasuke.

 **Pukk!** "ganbatte" tepukan pelan dilayangkan pada bahunya.

Perempatan muncul didahi Naruto _'kusoooo, bukannya ngebantuin malah seperti ini. Dasar pa**at ayam'_ batinnya lagi seraya menyambar kertas kosongnya.

Kakinya sangat berat untuk ia langkahkan seolah ada yang menahannya kuat. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba berjalan pelan menuju depan kelas. Jarak antara bangku dan depan kelas sama sekali tidak jauh tapi entah kenapa terasa lama Naruto rasakan sekarang. Detakan jantung yang terus memompa kencang membuat Naruto tidak tenang.

 _'Apakah aku masih berada didalam kelas? Kenapa perjalanan ini terasa sangat jauh sekali?'_ batinnya seraya menunduk.

Naruto akhirnya tiba didepan kelas, ia mendongak kedepan melihat semua temannya yang juga sama tengah menatap kearahnya.

 _'A..apa-apaan ini kenapa semuanya menatapku seperti itu? Tuhan bantu aku'_ ia terus membatin berdo'a untuk kelancaran dirinya.

"Baiklah silahkan bacakan puisi buatanmu Uzumaki-san" titah senseinya.

Lagi-lagi membuat Naruto merasa sesak nafas mendengar perintah itu. Keringat dingin kembali hadir didahinya. Gugup, grogi, malu,takut dan lain sebagainya hinggap dipundak tegapnya. Seolah Naruto sedang berada dalam sebuah audisi pencarian bakat.

Namun pasti hal seperti itulah yang dirasakan setiap murid ketika disuruh maju kedepan dan tidak siap sama sekali. Gugup luar biasa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain merapalkan do'a untuk keselamatan diri sendiri.

 _'Rasanya aku ingin mati dan menghilang saja sekarang'_

"Ba…baiklah ju…judul pusi yang saya buat adalah…. Badai, matahari dan pelangi"

 _'Eehhh dari mana aku mendapatkan ide itu?'_

"Judulnya bagus sekali" gumam Hinata seraya tersenyum singkat melihat Naruto yang berdiri didepan kelas.

Entah sadar atau tidak Naruto menatap pada ketiga sahabatnya yang selalu bersama sampai sekarang. Mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata. Ketiganya sudah menemani ia sejak lama.

Hening, kelas menjadi sunyi setelah Naruto menyebutkan sebuah judul puisi spontannya. Semuanya merasa penasaran dengan isi puisi yang akan dibacakan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Badai..."

Mata Naruto terus melirik ke arah sahabatnya. Dari Sasuke, lalu berpindah ke arah gadis berambut pink Sakura, berpindah lagi melihat Hinata yang nampak khawatir dan terakhir kembali menatap sahabatnya si pantat ayam.

"B-badai adalah Sasuke.

Auranya semengerikan petir yang menyambar saat aku meminta jawaban soal ujian.

Matanya sehitam awan gelap, menatapku tajam saat aku mencoba mencontek jawabannya.

Hujan makiannya akan turun dengan deras saat kami dikeluarkan karena berisik dan mengganggu ujian..."

Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk melihat ekspresi teman sekelasnya.

Dapat terlihat jelas di matanya, beberapa dari mereka masih terbelalak dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Beberapa siswa lagi menahan tawa dan tentu saja terlihat juga Sasuke yang melotot tajam karena geram. Dia alihkan pandangannya pada sensei yang dibalas dengan anggukan sebagai perintah untuk melanjutkan.

"Matahari, Matahari itu Sakura-chan.

Kepopulerannya paling bersinar seantero sekolah.

Dia berada di puncak langit saat menjadi ketua osis

Dulu aku menyukainya, namun hanya kegelapan badai seperti Sasuke yang mampu menjinakkannya.

Yang aku dapatkan hanya cahaya silau pada mataku dan bekas lebam akibat terik tonjokannya

Aku mengerti, Sakura terlalu perkasa untuk ukuran perempuan..."

Lagi-lagi Naruto harus berhenti. Kali ini, puisinya harus tertunda karena gebrakan meja yang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

"Awas kau, baka!" teriak si gadis pink.

Teriakan itu disambut dengan gelak tawa teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Semuanya, harap tenang!" lerai sensei melihat perubahan anak muridnya.

Dia mengetuk-ngetukan penggaris pada papan tulis untuk menghentikan keributan itu.

"Haruno-san, silahkan duduk kembali"' perintah dari sensi itu mau tidak mau harus dituruti oleh Sakura. Setelah semuanya kembali terkendali barulah guru itu menyuruh Naruto untuk melanjutkan puisinya yang sempat tertunda.

 _'Bagaimana aku melanjutkannya di situasi seperti ini? Aarrgghhh baka aku tidak mau tahu lagi'_ batinnya.

Dia masih mendapatkan pelototan tajam dari Sasuke dan raut ancaman dari wajah Sakura. Hal itu membuatnya semakin gugup, bahkan wajahnya sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat. Hingga...

 _'Naruto-kun'_ batin Hinata.

Entah bagaimana hal itu terdengar oleh Naruto dan membuatnya menjadi fokus mengalihkan perhatian ke arah si gadis Hyuga. dilihatnya wajah Hinata yang menenangkan dan seolah memberi semangat untuk melanjutkan...

"Saat aku terlalu fokus melihat matahari

Cahayanya telah membutakan mataku

Hingga aku baru sadar

Bahwa di arah sebaliknya ada sang pelangi, Hinata Hyuga.

Keindahannya telah mewarnai langit hati

Kelembutannya telah menenangkan awan kegelisahan

Kehadirannya telah menghangatkan kesedihan..."

Untuk sekian kalinya dia berhenti. Bukan karena ada gangguan, karena semua orang di kelas itu tengah dalam keadaan syok dan hanya bisa terdiam. Naruto berhenti karena dia fokus melihat ke arah Hinata. Menatap mata sang gadis dalam.

Hinata sendiri membalas tatapan itu walau dengan rona merah terhias di kedua pipinya.

Naruto tersenyum...

"Dialah yang selalu ada untukku,

Dia yang menerimaku apa adanya,

Gadis sepertinya sejarang kehadiran pelangi

Karena itulah...

Karena itulah AKU MENYUKAIMU HINATA!"

Dia mengakhiri puisinya dengan berteriak.

Lama semua orang dibuat tercengang oleh puisi Naruto, sampai disadarkan oleh...

 **BRUKK!** Tubuh Hinata ambruk dengan kepalanya jatuh ke pangkuan Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya. Hinata pingsan dengan senyuman dan rona merah mengiasi wajahnya. Dia terlihat bahagia.

"Eh? EEEEH? Hinata kau kenapa?" Sakura dengan panik menepuk pipi Hinata beberapa kali.

Sasuke dan murid lainnya yang sudah tahu kebiasaan Hinata hanya menghela nafas.

"Naruto kau apakan Hinata?" teriak Sakura lagi.

Naruto yang masih berdiri diam di depan kembali dirasuki kegugupan.

"A-aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa, i-iya kan Sasuke?"

"Dasar, Dobe" balas Sasuke.

Mencari perlidungan Sasuke memang hal yang percuma. Naruto malah mendapatkan makian darinya.

"Uzumaki-san!" Sebuah tepukan tangan membuat Naruto membalikkan badannya.

'I-iya, sensei?"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab terhadap Hyuga-san" ucap Sang guru lembut.

"A-aku memang berencana menikahi Hinata, T-tapi tidak sekarang, Sensei"

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MENIKAHINYA? BAWA DIA KE RUANG UKS, BAKA" teriak guru itu. Akhirnya dia juga lepas kendali karena kelakuan konyol muridnya ini.

Naruto langsung lari terbirit-birit menghampiri Hinata, mengendongnya ala _bridle style_ lalu secepat kilat membawanya keluar dari kelas.

Setelah Naruto membacakan puisinya kelas masih saja hening. Tidak ada tepuk tangan tidak ada yang merespon sama sekali. Bahkan senseinya pun tertegun dengan puisi yang baru saja Naruto bacakan.

Tapi… ada seorang gadis yang tengah berbahagia sekarang.

.

Ruang yang bernuansa putih tertangkap oleh kedua matanya, Hinata sudah sadar setelah tadi ia jatuh pingsan dengan segala kelakuan Naruto yang membuatnya merasa bahagia. Apakah dia tidak sedang bermimpi? Apakah itu hanya sekedar puisi saja?

"Aku tidak tahu apakah itu benar atau tidak" gumam Hinata masih berbaring diatas kasur.

Rona merah masih bertengger manis dikedua pipinya, sebuah senyuman hadir setelahnya.

"Baka…. Baka mana mungkin Naruto-kun menyukaiku begtu saja. Itu hanya bagian dari puisinya. Ya pasti seperti itu" lanjut Hinata memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi.

"Itu benar Hinata" tiba-tiba saja dari arah samping terdengar suara baritone yang sangat ia kenal selama ini.

 **Deggg….** Jantungnya memompa dengan cepat melihat kehadiran Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya. Kedua mata Hinata terbelalak, ia tidak sanggup jika harus bertemu dengan Naruto sekarang. Hinata merasa malu jika ternyata hal itu memang benar-benar dari bagian puisinya saja.

Naruto duduk dikursi samping Hinata. Melihat itu Hinata bengkit dan duduk dikasurnya menatap Naruto yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hinata, puisi tadi memang benar. Aku memang mengarangnya tapi perkataan 'aku menyukai' itu benar-benar aku rasakan. Selama ini aku bodoh sudah menutupi perasaanku, aku terlalu terpikat dengan cahaya matahari sedangkan dibalik itu ada pelangi indah yang sedang menungguku. Gomen aku baru menyadarinya"

Hinata diam, ia tahu siapa matahari yang dikatakan Naruto barusan. Itu adalah Sakura. Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto menyukai gadis itu hingga membuat Hinata tidak percaya jika ternyata sekarang Naruto menyukainya begitu saja.

Hinata merasakan tangannya menghangat, ia mengalihkan pandangannya melihat ada tangan lain yang sedang memegang tangannya.

"Hinata"

Kembali Hinata menatap kedalam iris blue sapphire itu.

"Aku mencintaimu"

1

2

3

 **Blusshhh!** Wajah Hinata memerah melihat betapa tampannya wajah Naruto ketika serius mengatakan kalimat yang sudah lama ini menjadi impiannya.

"Hinata?" Naruto mengguncangkan tangan Hinata dirasa tidak adanya respon dari gadis itu.

Hinata tersenyum manis pada Naruto "apakah benar?"

"Apakah wajahku mengatakan kebohongan?"

Hinata menggeleng "a….aku juga mencintaimu"

Senyuman mengembang dibibir tampan Naruto… sampai…

Brukk! Naruto memeluk Hinata erat.

"A…arigato aku sangat senang sekali. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Hinata"

"Na….naruto-kun"

Naruto terdiam, dia merasakan Hinata tidak bergerak dalam pelukannya. Narutopun melepaskan pelukan itu melihat Hinata yang kembali pingsan.

"Hinata… bangun Hinata….. kamu tidak bisa tidur disini heiiii"

.

"Baka, dia sama sekali belum mengerti Hinata"

"Tapi aku senang akhirnya dia sudah mengakui perasaannya."

"Uzumaki-san kau harus menikahinya nanti"

"EEHHHH SENSEIIIIIIII!"

 **The End.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, semoga suka ^^ silahkan reviews ya dan dukung terus authornya. Jaa arigato gozaimasu :D ^^/ ^^v**


End file.
